True Love's Kiss
by holdingoutforapiratehero
Summary: Based on my own theory of how the eventual true love's kiss will go down. Ficlet. Captain Swan.


AN: This is my first fanfiction for the Once Upon a Time fandom and my first for Captain Swan. I haven't written in a really long time so be gentle. Lots of feels, based on my own theory of how the true love's kiss is going to go down. It is also on tumblr.

True Love's Kiss

A Captain Swan Ficlet

Emma walked into the ICU in Storybrooke hospital. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion as she first laid eyes on the pirate, _her _pirate, laying lifeless on the gurney. She could barely make out Charming in the corner, his arms wrapped around Mary Margret waiting on baited breath for a miracle. Blinking back tears she allows her legs to carry her closer to the body of her love. She manages to make it there without her knees buckling. He looks perfectly still, peaceful even. For a moment she feels jealous that he can feel absolutely nothing. She feels _everything_. Suddenly she's over whelmed be the emotion coursing through her veins and she refuses to hold it back anymore.

"Please you can't leave me. I just found you…" Emma out right sobs throwing her body over the only man in her life that has never betrayed her. Mary Margret lets a few tears slip past her eyes at the sight of her daughter in complete distress.

"You promised…" She whispers choking on a sob. Emma puts her hand over his heart that is no longer beating, her fingers sinking into his silky smooth dark chest hair. The tears come faster, her own heart breaking harder then it ever has before. A sound a kin to that of agony leaves her lips. The pain is too much she feels as though she's going to die. She can no longer imagine a life without him in it. This stupid pirate had fought a way into her heart and now she didn't want to let him go…

"Emma…" David speaks up. Emma glances towards his face, her blotchy red eyes making contact with his, a look of complete helplessness written all over her face.

"True love's kiss." David suggests. Mary Margret just nods her head in agreement. They had never been on what she would call team Hook. The suggestion takes her completely off guard and then she remembers her time in New York. He tried… it didn't work.

"Won't work…" She mutters upset that they even brought it up. But how could she be upset at them, they didn't know.

"When did you-"

"When he found me. He tried. It didn't work…" She says effectively cutting him off. David registers the look of defeat she gives him.

"That's why I had to drink the potion." She finishes, her lips trembling with every syllable while she affectionately cards her fingers through Hook's dark locks.

"Emma…" Charming's voice grows soft and hopeful. Emma's eye brows furrow as confusion takes over. The sight of David's all knowing smile throwing her for a loop.

"It doesn't work on memory loss." He announces. Emma's breath catches at the revelation her tears of sorrow quickly turning into tears of fear. She looks back to Hook's face and lets her thumb trace his soft lips.

"I'm scared. What if it doesn't work?" She admits. Emma has already shown her heart there was no use in fighting the truth in what she feels any longer.

"What do you have to lose?"

"Go on Emma." Mary Margret offers hopefully.

"Please work…" Emma pleads her hands reaching to cradle his face, her lips connecting with his in a searing kiss. She puts her whole heart in her action, hoping and praying that the man's affections she's been fighting against all this time were as real as he claimed them to be. A burst of light and energy leaves the place where their mouths are connected and Emma smiles, tears of joy running down her cheeks. Killian exhales and finds Emma leaning above him, her hands still caressing his cheeks. It's as if his black and white world had gained color.

"Swan." He whispers just low enough for only her to hear. His hand reaches up to caress her check, successfully wiping away some of her tears.

"Don't cry darling…" He says. She laughs mutely at his love-sick expression.

"Killian. I love you." Her hand moves on top of his which is on her face, gently caressing it.

"I love you too, Emma." He confesses pulling her to him once again to connect their lips. He can feel her tears against his own cheeks but he doesn't care because they are finally together. Everything is as it should be.

AN: Reviews would be nice but not necessary. Feel free to look me up on tumblr. _Holdingoutforapiratehero_

Thanks for reading!


End file.
